There have been air-conditioning apparatuses each including an air-sending fan and a heat exchanger in a casing. An air-conditioning apparatus, recently developed as such an air-conditioning apparatus, includes a casing having an air inlet and an air outlet, a heat exchanger placed in the casing, a fan unit including a plurality of small propeller fans arranged across the width of the air inlet and another fan unit including a plurality of small propeller fans arranged across the width of the air outlet such that the fan units are arranged in the air inlet and the air outlet (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). In this air-conditioning apparatus, the fan unit disposed in the air outlet facilitates control of the direction of air flow and the other fan unit, having the same structure as that of the above fan unit, disposed in the air inlet increases the amount of air to improve the performance of the heat exchanger.
Additionally, there have been air-conditioning apparatuses each including an air-sending fan, a heat exchanger, and a sound cancellation mechanism. Such air-conditioning apparatuses include a recently developed “air-conditioning apparatus including a unit main body having an air inlet, an air outlet, and an air passage extending between the air inlet and the air outlet, a heat exchanger and a fan which are arranged in the air passage, means for generating a standard waveform sound canceling signal having a predetermined frequency and level, a loudspeaker which is positioned so as to face the air passage or near the air outlet and is configured to convert the sound canceling signal into sound, a microphone disposed in a predetermined position in the unit main body, a rotation speed sensor that detects a rotation speed of the fan, and control means for controlling the frequency and level of the sound canceling signal on the basis of the result sensed by the rotation speed sensor and then controlling a phase of the sound canceling signal in accordance with a level of sound detected by the microphone” (refer to Patent Literature 2, for example). This air-conditioning apparatus uses a cross flow fan as an air-sending fan such that the cross flow fan is placed downstream from the heat exchanger. This air-conditioning apparatus further includes a plurality of sound cancellation units (each including the loudspeaker and the microphone) for canceling out sound caused by the cross flow fan. These sound cancellation units are positioned between the cross flow fan and the air outlet such that the units are arranged along the axis of the cross flow fan.